Atzlánti
The Atzlánti is the pantheon of the ancient Aztec gods of Central America found in Scion. Aggressive and dispassionate, they thrive on violence and blood sacrifices. Their Overworld are heavenly realms known as Acopa, which are surrounded and besieged by Ehekatoyaatl, Greater Titan of Sky. Their Underworld is known as Mictlán, a landscape of hazards and trials, where the dead may finally find rest in the Windowless House. History The fifth-oldest of the six main pantheons, the Atzlánti are the least group-oriented of the gods. They don't even have a name for themselves as a collective; "Atzlánti" is the name the other pantheons have bestowed upon them. Nature To an Atzlánti, individuals and communities alike are unimportant. The only thing that matters is the universe continues to follow its routine uninterrupted: orbits remain stable, seasons change on time, and everything remains in its place. While this makes the Atzlánti impersonal and largely unsympathetic, it allows them to maintain universal order to an astonishing degree. They also tend to leave their Scions to their own ends; in the end, as long as blood is spilled, the magic continues. The main means that allow the Atzlánti to continue their work are sacrifices - to be specific, sacrifices of blood, though some of their number also appreciate flesh or skin as well. The deities require varying amounts of blood to accomplish their goals and work their magic, from a drop a year to gallons a day, but if they do not have it, they become powerless and unable to do their jobs. Relationships The Atzlánti view the other pantheons as varying kinds of fools, particularly the Aesir and their obsession with Fate. They do not care if the gods live or die, only that the world still works at the end of things. The other pantheons find both the Atzlánti's attitude and need for blood quite unsettling, but also must admit they do their job and do it well. Members * Huitzilopochtli: God of war and the sun, he thrives on blood and rage. * Miclántecuhtli: God of the dead and spirits, he enjoys crushing the dreams of others. * Quetzalcoátl: God of beauty and art, he seeks to inspire and raise humanity to its peak. * Tezcatlipoca: God of fate, he revels in having mortals creating disorder and destroying themselves. * Tlaloc: God of rain and clouds, he brings balance to both the gods and mortals. * Tlazoltéotl: Goddess of filth, she hopes to expose the darkest secrets within everything. * Xipe Totec: God of maize and growth, he bears the faces of others to do his work. Secondary Members * Mictecacihuatl: Wife of Miclántecuhtli and co-ruler of Mictlán. * Hernán Cortés: A Keeper of the World and conqueror of the Aztecs. * Itztli Ocelotl: God of extirpation, also known as Obsidian Jaguar. * Santa Muerte: Goddess of sacrifice. * Xochiquetzal: Goddess of love, flowers, silversmiths, embroiderers, and painters. * Atlacoya: Goddess of drought and barren land. * Cocomama: Goddess of recreational drugs and one-night stands, a sometime visitor from the Incan pantheon. References *Scion: Scion: Hero: p. 75-79 Category:Scion pantheons